


[Podfic] Stars Warring with Dragons

by MistbornHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ace clones, Ace!Obi-Wan, Ace!Rex, Dragons, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magical Accidents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Light/Dark/Balance can go take a flying leap. They’re family, and not the messed up passive aggressive manipulative bullshit ‘family’ type on Mortis.Written by dogmatix and norcumi
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	1. Instigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). Log in to view. 



> There I was searching Star Wars fics, sort of just going down your list of likes and sorting to see what I find when I go "what are the chances I can find some Dragon AU with Ace!Obi-wan that also features heavily the clones?" and I thought they were 0% but I sorted anyway and I??? Found??? Something???
> 
> This was recorded as a gift for forzandopod for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the last chapter to download this as a podbook!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:42 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (12 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/stars-warring-with-dragons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q73mbd4d01zl6iw/Stars%20Warring%20with%20Dragons_1.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ozwHwYRIF0Jc7KfQwe_xkNCw4etGaehL/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits - Chapter 1

  * **Text:**[ _Instigation_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837776/chapters/65477500)
  * **Authors:**[dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) & [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


	2. Reactions

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:12 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (10 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/stars-warring-with-dragons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/275kw8x250zja22/Stars%20Warring%20with%20Dragons_2.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1U2prAMXcVRv7hzMhEZLtnrwmPnCsRlr4/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits - Chapter 2

  * **Text:**[ _Reactions_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837776/chapters/65477917)
  * **Authors:**[dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) & [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



	3. Shipping

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:17:02 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (13 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/stars-warring-with-dragons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kz7jlpwrr99edn9/Stars%20Warring%20with%20Dragons_3.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-W5q7nxwNncqrYfeyAgzS7f_J9i3nldY/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits - Chapter 3

  * **Text:**[ _Shipping_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837776/chapters/65478307)
  * **Authors:**[dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) & [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



	4. Just a Little Mistake

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:53 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (11 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/stars-warring-with-dragons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5i5kv5hm2vbj843/Stars%20Warring%20with%20Dragons_4.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B1zW7Y7KgVSup5HAE-NzHv1ju0pDaZnA/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits - Chapter 4

  * **Text:**[ _Just a Little Mistake_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837776/chapters/65478634)
  * **Authors:**[dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) & [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



	5. Chancellor

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:11 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/stars-warring-with-dragons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7jqcog1fhvgmsz7/Stars%20Warring%20with%20Dragons_5.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kOPaeI-x3CG40t4WJ08Wlrl0yJ071EIY/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits - Chapter 5

  * **Text:**[ _Chancellor_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837776/chapters/65478427)
  * **Authors:**[dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) & [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



	6. May the Fourth Headcanons

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:24 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/stars-warring-with-dragons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cchmu5wcrwj52wv/Stars%20Warring%20with%20Dragons_6.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1l0AUudJvdyvbBn2Csnsx836Izs6WPB5R/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits - Chapter 6

  * **Text:**[ _May the Fourth Headcanons_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837776/chapters/65478856)
  * **Authors:**[dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) & [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



	7. Other Random Snippets

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:51 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (7 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/stars-warring-with-dragons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qa4yzs6ip0m2279/Stars%20Warring%20with%20Dragons_7.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mbQaF60v0k4EdEj1BKk63a0D5yEitaQi/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits - Chapter 7

  * **Text:**[ _Other Random Snippets_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837776/chapters/65479894)
  * **Authors:**[dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) & [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



	8. Entire Podfic

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:13:15 minutes
  * **File type:** M4B (36 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/stars-warring-with-dragons)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dbz7g5mhzatbz7k/SW-StarsWarringWithDragons.m4b?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iRth_vf-bq5yeZ-fyL-EVo5Sm4cvuYT-/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Stars Warring with Dragons_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837776)
  * **Authors:**[dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix) & [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **m4b compiled by:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
